Empatía
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: En un mundo lleno de habilidades increíbles, uno diría que no hay mucho que pudiera asombrar y que tarde o temprano debía haber alguna Quirk que se repitiera. Empáticos, así les conocía a los que tenían la habilidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás y fusionarse con ellos cómo forma de terapia. Y Shinsou Hitoshi iba a ejercer desde muy joven.
1. Empático

Empático

En un mundo lleno de habilidades increíbles, uno diría que no hay mucho que pudiera asombrar y que tarde o temprano debía haber alguna Quirk que se repitiera.

Las respuestas eran: "Pues sí que lo hay" y "Efectivamente, se les considera una especie en sí misma".

Empáticos, así les conocía a los que, aparte de su Quirk Primordial, tenían la habilidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás y, ayudados de esa percepción, se fusionaban con otros cómo una forma de terapia.

Hitoshi había sido entrenado toda su vida como Empático, habiendo sido adoptado por Aizawa Shouta, uno de los mejores Empáticos de U.A, no era de sorprender. Su Quirk Primordial no era muy aceptada socialmente, pero sus otras habilidades eran más que financiadas; los de su clase por lo general ayudaban a Héroes (bien se sabía la cantidad de estrés que acumulaban con el paso de su carrera), o en otros casos, se convertían en terapeutas.

Él nunca se había fusionado, o bueno, sí, pero no contaba del todo cuando la parte dominante de Shotoshi era su padre; más utilidad había encontrado en ver como se formaba Hizauta: la emoción en los ojos de sus padres al bailar al ritmo de "I see the light" (a su Papa siempre le había gustado más la versión en inglés), la luz que los envolvió luego de unos segundos, y, finalmente, la alta figura que quedó en su lugar, todo era muy inspirador.

No todas las fusiones eran románticas, la mayoría no, pero aquellas que lo eran daban tal sensación de armonía que daba pena separarles. Por eso era que su Dad había dejado de fungir cómo Empático, su esposo no sólo era eso, sino también su Campana de Calma (lo que se refería a una fusión que lograba darle paz a la atribulada alma de un Empático, quien siempre debía vivir bajo el peso de las emociones de otros), y ya no se sentía correcto fusionarse con alguien más.

Yagi Toshinori era otro Empático muy reconocido, pero su estado físico actual hacía muy peligroso que se fusionara con alguien.

También había otro Empático en la clase que le habían encargado, pero sus propias tribulaciones y malas experiencias lo llevaban a evitar la fusión.

Así que ahí estaba, fungiendo por primera vez y más joven que cualquiera del que hubiera escuchado, con la misión de ayudar a diecinueve personas de su misma edad y futuros héroes.

No podía decir si estaba ansioso por comenzar o si no quería comenzar nunca.


	2. Shinto

Shinto

Extrañamente, él primero en acercarse en aceptación de sus servicios (después de todo, no era como si pudiera ayudarlos si ellos no se lo permitían) es Todoroki Shouto, yendo a buscarlo en el patio que habían reservado para aquello, después de que las clases finalizaran.

El de cabello bicolor se sienta junto a él en el césped, sin decir palabra; no rompe el silencio, a pesar de que marca la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo y lo deja a un lado, dándole tiempo al otro para pensar y relajar la tensión que siente alrededor de su persona.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquiere Todoroki después de unos minutos.

-Por supuesto- responde Hitoshi, repasando mentalmente las preguntas más comunes sobre la fusión y sus respuestas.

-¿Eres el hijo ilegítimo de Aizawa-sensei?- el de ojos heterocromáticos tiene una expresión muy seria al preguntar esto.

La cuestión es tan inesperada que hace escapar una risa de sus labios.

-No, no lo soy- responde, notando una pequeña ráfaga de decepción por parte del joven- Pero sí que soy su hijo adoptivo, él y Hizashi me tomaron bajo su cuidado cuando era muy pequeño.- explica.

-Oh- la decepción se convierte en orgullo y curiosidad- eso explica por que nunca pude resolver el misterio de tu cabello morado- la expresión de Todoroki no cambia, pero no hace falta: Hitoshi puede sentir todo lo que necesita.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber? Está bien si es así, pero creí que tal vez...- Hitoshi deja la frase inconclusa, pero sabe que el otro ha captado el significado.

-No, eso no es todo- Todoroki baja la mirada y todas sus emociones se ven ahogadas por tensión y determinación que chocan como olas en un mar embravecido.- Sé que tengo problemas...yo...tú puedes sentirlos ¿no?- la incertidumbre es increíble, tanto en su voz como en sus sentimientos.

Hitoshi respira hondo para no dejarse llevar por las emociones ajenas. Le recuerda al hecho de que debería tomar las lecciones junto con la Clase A, pero unas cuantas horas respirando sus sentimientos lo habían hecho vomitar y prontamente desmayarse; había sido vergonzoso y no había sido su intención hacerlos sentir culpables, como pudo detectar después.

-Soy capaz de percibir tus emociones- contesta manteniendo la compostura- Eso no quiere decir que sepa tus problemas a detalle...aunque puedo imaginarme a que se deben.- dice honestamente.- Me bastaron 30 segundos en presencia de Endeavor para querer estar lo más lejos posible de él.

El otro muchacho lo mira con tensión, pero también hay un poco de alivio por no tener que explicar la situación.

-Sin embargo, recientemente ha habido cambios en sus emociones- continua, confiando en ir por buen camino.- Se han mezclado una buena cantidad de vergüenza e incertidumbre con su soberbia, no puedo asegurar que eso le haga evolucionar en algo mejor, pero- se encoge de hombros- es un comienzo, ¿eso tiene que ver con lo que te pasa a ti?-interroga a pesar de que las emociones del bicolor son suficiente respuesta.

-S-Sí- responde Todoroki en un remolino de duda, frustración, miedo y, muy debajo, una pizca de felicidad.- Yo...yo no...no sé como debería actuar, ni que hacer...mi fuego está inestable últimamente y...luego están- se corta con una cascada de emociones positivas y negativas tan grandes que ni siquiera Hitoshi puede descifrarlas.

Decide que ese es el mejor momento para comenzar, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a su acompañante.

-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso, así que, por favor, confía en mí- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando irradiar suficiente confianza.

Al parecer lo logra, ya que Todoroki se relaja visiblemente y acepta su mano.

Hitoshi lo lleva al centro del patio y activa el sistema de sonido que tenía listo, dejando escuchar la canción que ya había elegido para el bicolor (tenía que utilizar su tiempo libre en algo productivo); el de ojos heterocromáticos no hace comentario sobre la pieza, aunque nota cierta diversión, y en su lugar dice:

-No sé bailar-

Hitoshi sonríe para aplacar su incertidumbre.

-No hace falta, sólo sigue mi voz y muévete como sientas que debes- asevera antes de comenzar a entonar; su voz es buena, con años de práctica para no caer fuera de tono.

"Mirando a la distancia

Pequeño todo es

Y los miedos que te ataban

Muy lejos se han de ir"

Los movimientos de Todoroki son muy tiesos, apenas pudiéndose considerar pasos de baile. Hitoshi lo toma de ambas muñecas, ayudándolo a balancearse con el ritmo.

"Has de demostrar lo que puedes hacer

Sin limitar tu proceder

Ni mal ni bien

Ni obedecer

Jamás ~"

Y, como por arte de magia, una pequeña sonrisa se hace con los labios de Todoroki, moviéndose con más fluidez e intercambiando posiciones; Hitoshi permite de buena gana que tome sus muñecas y lo guíe en su propio ritmo.

"Libre eres

Libre eres

El viento te acariciara"

Una luz de un azul gélido los rodeó y absorbió, sus cuerpos comenzando a fundirse en uno sólo, así como sus mentes comenzaban a ocupar el mismo espacio.

De haber tenido todavía una boca, Hitoshi hubiera gritado. El frío y el calor pasaban por su piel (de ellos) en punzadas dolorosas, especialmente escocía en el lado izquierdo de su cara (la cara de ellos); luego estaban las imágenes: borrosas, dolorosas, en colores híper vividos, el rojo y el verde eran los que más se repetían.

Juraría que había un par de figuras frente a é- ellos, pero fueron tragadas por un infierno de llamas que iba en pos suya; activaron su hielo para hacerle frente, podían congelarlo, podían hacerlo...comenzó a hacer frío.

-¡NO!- gritó Hitoshi haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la mente de la fusión- ¡Shouto, no! ¡Vas a congelarnos! ¡Las llamas no van a hacerte daño! ¡PORQUE SON TUYAS!-

"¡¿Acaso no es tu poder?!"

"¡¡Enfréntate a mí con tú fuego!!"

Sus sentidos regresan, volvía a respirar con calma, ya no estaba ni el mar de llamas ni el congelamiento creado por su hielo.

Mira alrededor, ¿cuando había terminado en sus rodillas? Se levanta en piernas un poco temblorosas, uy, el suelo parecía un poco lejano, ¿era más alto? No, espera, él siempre había sido así de alto, sólo que no lo sabía porque... porque era la primera vez que existía.

Una risa sale de su boca, acompañada de una canción:

"Firme así

Me quedó aquí

Tormenta ya no habrá"

Da una vuelta en un pie y cae al suelo de sentón, pero no le importa, está demasiado feliz para eso.

"Por tierra y mar mi poder florecerá

Un alma congelada con calor arderá

Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré

El arrepentirme he dejado atrás"

De un saltó vuelve a tenerse en pie, esta vez dando unos cuantos pasos, decidido a caminar, luego correr, hasta alcanzar a dos personas que necesita ver, necesita presentarse con ellos, quiere conocerlos, quiere que le conozcan.

"Libre soy

Libre soy

Surgiré cómo el despertar

Libre soy

Libre soy

Se fue el chico ideal

Firme así

A la luz de mi fuego

¡Tormenta no habrá!

Todo esto es también parte de mí"

-¡Bakugou, hey, Bakugou!- una voz desconocida llama a Katsuki, la cual ignora olímpicamente- ¡Hey! ¡Quemar!- una pequeña flama se prende frente al rubio, haciendo que se detenga- Al fin te alcanzo, voltea cuando te hablan ¿quieres?

El ojirojo hace exactamente eso, cómo un perro rabioso y con una explosión preparada en su mano derecha.

-Congelar- dice el dueño de la voz, haciendo que las chispas en su palma queden suspendidas en una pequeña maqueta de hielo- Wow, así se ven más hermosas, ¿no crees?

La sorpresa hace que Katsuki se detenga lo suficiente para realmente ver a quien está delante de él: Un joven alto, al menos más del 1.80, con un ridículo cabello lacio que es una sucesión de líneas rojas, moradas y blancas, sus ojos son de dos combinaciones distintas de colores: morado con azul, y avellana con morado; lo mira sin parpadear y con una sonrisa casi etérea. En cierto sentido le recuerda a-

-¿Bastardo Mitad y Mitad?- inquiere, su tono aun bajo por la impresión.

-No- niega el joven que ahora reconoce como una fusión- Mi nombre es Shinto, lo decidí mientras venia aquí, pero anda, ya sé que tú no me vas a llamar por mi nombre.

-Puedes apostar que no, maldito Yogur Tuttifrutti- contesta Katsuki recuperando algo de su agresividad, explotando el hielo en su mano con su Quirk.

-Siempre eres tan original con tus apodos, eso me gusta- dice Shinto riéndose con tono suave, descolocando otra vez al ojirojo; en ese momento, la fusión ve algo sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se iluminan- Un placer verte, Wild Hound, pero tengo que presentarme a alguien más- el de ojos heterocromáticos le da una sonrisa maliciosa parecida a la del bastardo Empático antes de saltar a otro lado, llamando-

-Bunny- es lo que oye Izuku antes de que alguien lo tome entre sus brazos y lo gire una vez, depositándolo en el suelo después- Soy Shinto y quiero que sepas que creo que eres adorable, bye- dice en rápida sucesión un muchacho alto y con una apariencia inigualable; a continuación, deja un beso en su frente y se va, dejándolo con la cara ardiendo y sin saber que ha sucedido exactamente.

-Congelar- Enji encuentra su pierna encerrada en una gruesa capa de hielo- Quemar- y con esa otra, en un segundo, el hielo se derretir, apenas dejando un rastro húmedo.

El hombre pelirrojo mira a su atacante, si es que así se le puede llamar, recibiendo una sonrisa parecida a la de ese petulante maestro de U.A con el que acaba de hablar.

-Tu hijo no te odia tanto como para ser irreparable, pero vas a tener que esforzarte mucho, cabrón- y con eso pasa de él, corriendo de vuelta hacia los patios.

Apenas regresan al patio, se desfusionan, cayendo despatarrados en el pasto.

Shouto está un poco mortificado por las cosas que ha hecho Shinto, pero no puede negar que también se siente más libre por ellas.

Hitoshi le ha dejado ser porque ese es el primer paso de la cura; al mismo tiempo, intenta almacenar todos los detalles de la primera fusión en que es la parte dominante.

Sus miradas se cruzan antes de empezar a reír.

Canciones:

Baile – Libre soy de Frozen

Fusión - ¿Qué es? Del Extraño Mundo de Jack.


	3. Shinaraka

Shinaraka

La noticia de su exitosa fusión con Shouto (era raro llamar por su primer nombre a alguien que acababa de conocer, pero el otro había insistido en ello) se expandió rápidamente, más porque el de ojos heterocromáticos comenzó a buscar su compañía cuando se encontraba estresado, recibiendo calma en el silencio compartido.

Así que no fue mucho después que el siguiente estudiante lo buscó: Una muchacha castaña, de nombre Uraraka Ochako, acompañada por dos de sus compañeras (y parejas, si el amor que sentía entre ellas era algún indicativo), las cuales se sentaron a cierta distancia para darles privacidad.

-Shinsou, s-si no es mucha molestia, ¿p-podrías fusionarte conmigo?- le preguntó la chica con clara vergüenza y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-No tienes que ser tan formal- le calmó sonriendo con un poco de diversión- Después de todo, para eso estoy aquí.

-L-Lo sé, pero...- la muchacha bajó la mirada; sus labios se apretaron igual que sus emociones, intentando no dar indicio de la debilidad que sentía.

-A veces es difícil pedir ayuda ¿verdad?- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Uraraka lo miró con asombro, antes de dar un pequeño asentimiento.

-Y-Yo...sé que no está bien como me siento y tengo a dos maravillosas personas diciéndome lo que necesito- al decir esto sus ojos se detuvieron en las dos chicas a la distancia, las cuales la saludaron con la mano; el amor que sentía hacia ellas era lo suficiente dulce cómo para hacer que Hitoshi se sintiera más liviano- pero supongo que a veces las palabras no son suficientes.- sus manos se apretaron.

-Hey, no hay nada malo en ello- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre las suyas, intentando tranquilizar su frustración.- Quiero ayudarte, ¿me lo permitirás?-

-Claro que sí- respondió Uraraka llena de alivio y determinación.

-Entonces baila conmigo- nuevamente usó el mando a distancia para hacer sonar la música: un ritmo alegre y pegadizo.

-N-No sé bailar muy bien- admitió Uraraka.

-Sólo sigue mis movimientos, estarás bien- le dijo meneándose al ritmo de la canción, tronando sus dedos y siendo seguido prontamente por la castaña.

"Es que tu camino~

Difícil es

Pero nada a ti te detendrá

Porque ya llegarás"

Uraraka sonrió al oírlo cantar, su tensión apagándose poco a poco.

Se acercó un poco más a ella.

"Alguien dijo que los cuentos

Pueden ser realidad

Pero que de ti depende

Si así sucederá ~

Hay que trabajar duro cada vez

Y lo demás vendrá después"

-Y dando lo que doy/ ¡Abran paso, aquí voy!- la muchacha se unió a su canto; sin que se diera cuenta, dejó que ella llevara el ritmo- ¡Y ya llegaré! Ya llegaré-

Sus pasos se volvieron más fluidos, dando vueltas alrededor del otro; Uraraka se acercó hasta quedar casi pecho con pecho, entonando:

-Hay dificultades siempre, en todos es igual-

-¡Pero en la montaña llegarás a la cima!- respondió- Ya llegarás, ya llegarás.

-¡Ya llegaré~!- cantaron juntos tomándose de las manos para dar un enorme giro, juraría que sus pies se despegaron del suelo antes de una luz los iluminara y uniera.

Estiró sus brazos mientras bajaba al suelo con suavidad, su mente estaba tranquila, pero ¿qué era nuevo ahí? Podía ser su primer momento en la Tierra, pero sabía que ese era su estado natural.

Así mismo sabía que se llamaba Shinaraka.

-¡Hey, eso fue asombroso!- Ashido y Asui se acercaban a donde se encontraba, ambas estaban sonriendo.

Sintió una ola de profundo cariño hacia las muchachas, era diferente del amor de Ochako, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz de conocerlas y que estuvieran con su persona en aquel instante.

-¿De verdad lo creen?- preguntó con algo de vergüenza, juntando los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Claro! ¡Woah!- exclamó Ashido, de repente flotando.

-Ay, perdón, no sabía que mi Quirk hacia eso- se disculpó, poniéndose junto a la pelirosa antes de separar sus dedos, atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No hay problema- le dijo Ashido mirándole amablemente- Ohh, tu cabello es muy bonito- comentó pasando una mano por las hebras- Es alborotado como el de Shinsou, pero tiene el color de el de Ochako. Y tus ojos son lilas, nunca había visto unos de ese color.

-Gracias- agradeció, sintiendo un sonrojo feliz instalarse en sus mejillas, mientras bajaba a la muchacha con delicadeza.

-Además de que has crecido muchos centímetros, aunque no tantos como creí, kero- comentó Asui.

-Creo que soy bajita para una fusión- dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Yo creo que eso es muy lindo, kero- respondió la peliverde con honestidad, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

-Ochako ya se siente mejor ¿verdad?- inquirió Ashido ligeramente preocupada.

-Sí, sino yo no estaría aquí- respondió con una sonrisa emotiva al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su pecho- Ella tenía mucha tensión por querer crecer más rápido, pero yo sé que ella es fuerte y evoluciona como debe- sonrió- Y ahora ella también lo sabe.

-De verdad Shinsou-chan y tú son increíbles- dijo Asui devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Abrazo!- dijo Ashido.

En un parpadeo se vio entre dos pares de brazos.

-Aww, que lindas- contestó, correspondiendo el gesto.

Canciones:

Baile: Llegaré de La Princesa y el Sapo

Fusión: Trabaja duro de La Princesa y el Sapo


	4. Shisuyu

Shinsuyu

Fue después de un par de minutos en el abrazo, que Uraraka se dio cuenta que volvía a ser ella misma y no Shinaraka; se revolvió entre los brazos de sus novias hasta que tuvo en su vista al ojimorado.

-¿Sucedió algo, Shinsou?- inquirió con ligera preocupación.

-No, nada...sólo sentí que me estaba metiendo en algo muy personal- admitió el pelimorado con un poco de color en su rostro y desviando la mirada.

La castaña pensó que era bastante adorable.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Tú también te mereces un abrazo por ayudar a Ochako!- dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y-Yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo- contestó Shinsou con modestia; no parecía acostumbrado a que fueran tan amigables con él.

-Ya que lo mencionas- comenzó Tsuyu poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla- ¿Sería mucho pedirte que también te fusionaras conmigo, kero?- inquirió un poco tímida.

-Para nada- respondió el de ojos morados con esa serenidad que parecía rodearlo ante todo lo relacionado a la fusión.

-Me siento nostálgica, hace mucho que no veo a mi familia- confesó Tsuyu con un poco de tristeza- La película favorita de mis hermanos es "Lilo y Stich", así que si pudieras poner algo de ella sería de gran ayuda, kero.

-No hay problema, Asui-san- dijo Shinsou sacando su mando a distancia.

-Por favor, llámame Tsuyu-chan, Shinsou-chan, kero- pidió la peliverde con esa frase que usaba sólo con aquellos que deseaba fueran sus amigos.

-De acuerdo...Tsuyu-chan- el muchacho dijo el nombre lentamente, cómo acostumbrándose a las sílabas, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Shinsou hizo sonar la música: un ritmo que evocaba playas, sol y el mar llenó el patio y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar en sincronía, moviendo especialmente sus brazos y caderas.

Realmente no se estaban tocando ni estaban cerca uno del otro, pero aún así, a la mitad de la melodía, una luz comenzó a irradiar desde ellos y cuando se apagó había una nueva figura en su lugar.

-¡Chicas, queremos presentarles a alguien!- dijo Ashido orgullosamente.

-Esta es Shisuyu- la presentó Ochako todavía sosteniendo su mano.

-Un gusto conocerlas- saludó Shisuyu con una pequeña sonrisa tímida- Espero no estar intruyendo en su grupo de solo chicas- agregó jugueteando con su larga trenza de color morado.

-Eres más que bienvenida, Shisuyu- la recibió Momo con una amable expresión- Toma asiento si gustas.- la invitó.

-Así que así se ve una fusión...-comentó Kyoka pensativa- Cool- le dijo con una de sus bien intencionadas sonrisas de lado- ¿Qué bailaron?- quiso saber.

-Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride- respondió con alegría; el recuerdo de su creación era uno feliz.

-Claro, Tsuyu elegiría algo como eso- dijo Kyoka con una breve risa.

-¡Tu ropa es muy linda, Shisuyu-chan!- halagó Tooru con emoción- Me encantan los colores de tu falda.-

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que la falda es la mejor parte- una pequeña voz rastrera intervino antes de que pudiera agradecerle a su amiga invisible.

Al bajar la vista se encontró con Mineta, quien obviamente estaba intentando mirar debajo de su falda. Ochako y Mina parecían estar dispuestas a cometer asesinato, pero las detuvo cuando esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

-Hey, Mineta, ¿puedo probar algo?-

-¡Siempre que incluya tus pe-!- la predecible respuesta pervertida del chico fue cortada cuando sus palabras se volvieron croares de rana.

La pequeña alimaña perdió todo color en la cara, comenzando a hacer ruidos cada vez más fuerte en un intentó de darle voz a sus protestas y, finalmente, salió corriendo, tal vez a buscar ayuda.

Casi inmediatamente, Kyoka estalló en carcajadas que no paraban, ultra feliz con la situación; las demás no rieron tanto, pero estaban evidentemente más tranquilas sin la presencia de Mineta.

-¡Eres grandiosa!- saltó Mina apachurrándola en un abrazo.

-Kero, kero- hizo un sonido de felicidad, aquello eran tan agradable.

Canciones:

Baile: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride de Lilo Stich

Fusión: He Melo No Lilo de Lilo Stich


	5. Kamishin

Kamishin

-No muerdo ¿sabes?- dijo Hitoshi ya un poco harto de aquella rutina que llevaba repitiéndose desde hacia una semana.

El chico, que lo miraba escondido desde la esquina del edificio más cercano, soltó un pequeño chillido y su cabello se levantó en punta con alguna clase de corriente eléctrica, supuso que era parte de su Quirk.

-¿C-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó el rubio apretando el concreto bajo sus dedos con un poco de fuerza.

-No eres precisamente sutil- contestó sin apartar los ojos del libro entre sus manos- Llevó toda la semana consciente de tu presencia, esperando que dijeras algo, pero no has hecho otra cosa que mirarme con ansiedad- intentó que no sonara cómo una reclamación.

-Uh, lo siento, es sólo que…no sabía como hablarte- admitió el ojimiel, otro pico de ansiedad mezclada con vergüenza le llegó desde su dirección.

-Pudiste hablarme justamente cómo me estás hablando ahora- le dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa de lado para que supiera que estaba bromeando.

El rubio rio un poco, no toda la tensión desapareció, pero al menos decreció.

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió el otro acercándose hasta estar a su lado y sentándose junto a él- Kaminari Denki- se presentó ofreciéndole una mano.

-Shinsou Hitoshi- correspondió aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía; intuía que Kaminari ya sabía su nombre (como él sabía el suyo), pero que estaba haciendo tiempo con las formalidades- No tenemos que fusionarnos ahora mismo, ni siquiera tiene que ser hoy- le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo cuando el rubio se puso nervioso.

-¡P-Perdón!- se disculpó soltándole cómo si le hubiera quemado; así como frenéticos chispazos recorrían su cuerpo, lo hacían pinchazos de mortificación que eran casi dolorosos para Hitoshi.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió con sinceridad, había sido una sensación extraña, pero no dolorosa.

-¿C-Cómo s-supiste-?- intentó cuestionar el rubio.

-No lo sabía, sólo lo deduje por tus sentimientos, perdón si eso te incomodó- se disculpó; comenzaba a preocuparle lo fácil que se tensaba el ojimiel.

-No, no, no, está bien, man- se apresuró a decir Kaminari- …lo cierto es que estás en lo correcto, yo…me preocupa no poder fusionarme- admitió bajando la mirada, sus sentimientos parecían estar haciéndolo pequeño.

-Mientras un Empático y la otra persona estén de acuerdo no hay razón para que no puedan fusionarse- dijo en automático, no estaba muy seguro de que más podía decir.

-Sí, pero… ¿y si de alguna manera tampoco soy capaz de hacer esto?- contestó Kaminari con voz débil y apretando sus puños inconscientemente.

Ese "tampoco" le habló de la profunda inseguridad del muchacho.

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre las del ojimiel, logrando que le mirara- Y no importa si no lo logras en el primer intento, eso a veces pasa, lo intentaremos cuantas veces sea necesario, te lo prometo- se puso en pie, aquella vez siendo él quien ofrecía su mano; deseó por un instante que el rubio también pudiera sentir sus sentimientos, así sabría que estaba siendo sincero.

-De…de acuerdo- aceptó Kaminari todavía un poco dudoso; lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y no soltó su mano- ¿Cómo debo…?- inquirió señalando sus pies.

-Como tú quieras- respondió comenzando a tararear el ritmo de la canción, pensó que era mejor no poner la presión de música que seguir.

Kaminari miraba sus pies, intentando seguir sus movimientos, hasta que repentinamente levantó su rostro, mirándolo entre emocionado y confuso.

-¿Estamos bailando "Príncipe Ali"?-le preguntó sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Príncipe Kami, reinas aquí, Kaminari~- cambió las palabras de la canción a pesar de que no entraban enteramente en el ritmo.

El rubio se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que reía, su entero ser relajándose, un ola de satisfacción y orgullo (que le asombro un poco) recorriéndole.

-¡Príncipe Shin! ¡Honor a ti!- cantó Kaminari con fuerza, un sentimiento cálido que no supo identificar le llegó desde él.

Fue entonces que la luz los rodeó.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción cuando las articulaciones tronaron; su cabeza estaba tranquila y cristalina, cómo un mar en calma.

Dios, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así? Bueno, él siempre estaba en calma, eso lo sabía a pesar de haber comenzado a existir hacía sólo unos instantes; a quienes se refería eran a sus creadores: Shinsou, tenso por vivir con el constante conocimiento de los sentimientos de los demás, y Kaminari, quien había adquirido la horrorosa costumbre de hacerse menos y dudar de sí mismo a cada paso.

Tendrían que trabajar en eso, iba a ser un camino duro y arduo, pero no dudaba que podrían superarlo.

-Y yo puedo ayudarles mientras están juntos- dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

Se meció en la planta de sus pies, tarareando "Busca lo más vital" cada vez más fuerte, con cada segundo de su existencia, sentía más energía alegre surgir de su interior; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera corriendo y riendo por ahí.

-¡Kami! ¿Estás aquí?- reconoció la voz de Sero enseguida.

-¿Ya terminaste de stalkear al pobre de Shinsou?- esa era Jirou con sorna en su voz.

Dio unas zancadas largas y silenciosas hasta el edificio, prediciendo el momento en que casi darían la vuelta por la esquina, para saltarles al paso y asustarlos un poco.

Ambos estudiantes retrocedieron un par de pasos, asombrados de verlo. Notó con emoción que era más alto que Sero, aunque sólo fuera por un par de centímetros.

-La respuesta a ambas preguntas es sí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Mi nombre es Kamishin, un placer- se presentó dando un guiño.

-Wow- murmuró Jirou, su expresión delataba un poco de asombro y-

Parpadeó. No podía sentir los sentimientos de la muchacha, ¿qué-?

En un instante la fusión se desbarato bajo la fuerza de la sorpresa de Shinsou, dejando caer al suelo a sus integrantes, una mano todavía agarrando la del otro.

-Oww, eso dolió- murmuró Kaminari, el pelimorado podía sentir la confusión de su acompañante.

Pero eso era lo único que podía percibir, nada llegaba del lado de Jirou o de Sero, quienes estaban visiblemente perplejos.

Sin darse cuenta, Shinsou apretó la mano del rubio en la suya, captando su atención, al tiempo que decía en shock:

-Eres mi Campana de Calma.-

Canciones:

Baile: Príncipe Ali de Aladdin

Fusión: Busca lo más vital de El Libro de la Selva


	6. Conociendo a todos

En un principio quería escribir una fusión por capítulo, incluso elegí las canciones, apariencia y Quirk de todas, luego me di cuenta de que soy un flojo y no tengo la capacidad de hacerles el honor que se merecen *se golpea a sí mismo* pero si alguien quiere información de las fusiones mencionadas en este capítulo o en los anteriores, estaré más que encantado de aclarar sus dudas w

Conociendo a todos

Hitoshi nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanta ayuda suministraba el tener una Campana de Calma, y menos una tan comprensiva como Kaminari.

El rubio había querido saber todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el tema y no había parado de hacer preguntas hasta que su curiosidad se había visto enteramente satisfecha, lo que era igual a decir que sólo había parado hasta que no quedó detalle sin conocer.

Había sido un poco vergonzoso tener que exponer el tema, especialmente la parte en que era necesario que el ojimiel estuviera en contacto físico con él para que sólo pudiera percibir sus sentimientos (se les había vuelto costumbre tomarse de la mano; detalle que Ashido no paraba de señalarle con pícaros codazos) y había dejado muy vago el punto de que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, las relaciones Campana/Empático evolucionaban en relaciones románticas.

Era algo en lo que no quería ahondar y menos en sus repercusiones a futuro, en su lugar, se había concentrado en conocer y ayudar a la Clase A.

Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra…

Alocada.

Ruidosa.

Amorosa.

Unida.

Esas eran las primeras palabras que se le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ellos. Aun con su habilidad anulada, podía ver claramente la clase de fuertes lazos que los unían, por supuesto, aquí y allá había rasgaduras (había dos que le preocupaban en particular, porque lo que percibía era fuerte), pero para eso era que estaba ahí.

Ahora teniendo el oasis que era la compañía de Kami y poder fusionarse en Kamishin, no requería descansar tanto entre una asistencia y otra, o podía tomarse tiempos fuera cuando los necesitara; además, ahora que no estaba confinado al patio, la Clase A le tenía más confianza y lo comenzaban a conocer más allá de su papel como Empático.

Ayudar a Satou y a Koda a confesarse era de las cosas más dulces que había hecho y lo había dejado sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. Shiko y Shisato eran dos de las fusiones más tranquilas que había experimentado hasta la fecha.

Había otras que lo habían drenado un poco, no exactamente por la persona (las personalidades de Shouji, Tokoyami y Ojiro eran bastante mesuradas normalmente, y se mezclaban muy bien con su propia forma de ser), sino porque el problema al que se enfrentaban era un poco pesado (Repulsión hacia su físico, Culpa, y Problemas de Autoestima, respectivamente), necesitó varios intentos para lograr fusionarse con ellos, empero, superada esa barrera, fue rápido el progreso hacia su rehabilitación.

Shinji, Shiyami y Shiro, fueron fusiones muy emocionales, teniendo el efecto colateral de crear bastante confianza con los otros muchachos, pero, si tenía que elegir una que, literalmente, lo había llevado a las lágrimas, era Shida.

La carga que Iida se había puesto sobre sus hombros era abrumadora, sólo superada por la tristeza que le embargaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermano mayor, ahora condenado a una silla de ruedas y sin poder ejercer cómo héroe. Aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde el incidente, la reciente operación fallida a las piernas de Tensei había traído todo de vuelta.

Hitoshi no era capaz de curar todo, ni siquiera las fusiones eran tan poderosas, pero creía que con las pláticas constantes y las emociones que podía pasar a través de Shida, el peliazul podría llegar a estar en paz eventualmente.

Otra fusión que le había ganado una buena amiga era Shinozu. Comprobó pronto que Yaoyorozu no sólo era inteligente sino muy fuerte, aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta a veces; afortunadamente, Jirou y Todoroki estaban tan decididos cómo él en hacérselo ver.

Las más relajadas habían sido con la propia Jirou y con Kirishima, cuyos problemas se remitían más a una preocupación muy arraigada hacia sus amigos que a algo personal. Shirou siempre estaba detrás de Yaoyorozu y Shinshima no dejaba a sol ni a sombra a Bakugou, si bien, el rubio explosivo no hizo más que amenazarlo.

Finalmente, estaban aquellas que habían sido divertidas y hasta un poco extrañas: Shinshido, Shigakure, y Shiyama; especialmente esta última, su Quirk les permitía hacer brillar en un color neón a aquel que les respondiera una pregunta, y habían montado una pequeña fiesta nocturna con ella hasta que Aizawa había ido a pararlos.

Y ya que se tocaba el tema de las Quirks…

No podía decir que no estuviera conmovido por como nadie estaba asustado de la suya ni de como se mezclaban a la hora de fusionarse. Realmente no había sido un factor importante, ya que sus fusiones no eran para la batalla y se habían limitado a probarlas por diversión.

Midoriya, especialmente, se había fascinado con las combinaciones resultantes y había dedicado varias hojas de sus cuadernillos a ellas.

Hitoshi no podía ni quería negar que, por una vez en su vida, se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que era.

Ya no le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante, no obstante, sentía que sería el más difícil y estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Dicho eso, era obvio porque retuvo a Sero cuando intentó seguir a Kaminari, quien iba a la cocina por más refresco. Ya había tenido su pequen crisis sobre la última sorpresa que la Clase A le había dado y, aclaradas sus dudas con ayuda de sus padres, era hora de enfrentarla de frente.


	7. Seroshin

Seroshin

Pudo sentir cuanto se tensó Sero al agarrarle, le hizo sentir mal, pero estaba decidido a tener aquella conversación de una buena vez.

En cuanto Kami salió de la habitación, se dirigió al pelinegro, suprimiendo el escalofrío que intentó recorrerlo por los sentimientos que percibía: miedo, furia, resignación, incertidumbre, celos…

Era un potente coctel de emociones negativas, un trago amargo a su mente.

-Realmente has estado evitando quedarte a solas conmigo- dijo soltando la manga del pelinegro; una vez comenzada la conversación, dudaba que huyera.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- la voz de Sero era estable, al contrario que sus emociones.

-Sistemáticamente encuentras una excusa para seguir a Kami si sale del cuarto y me han entrenado para detectar esa clase de cosas…sí un poco- respondió sinceramente.

-Genial- murmuró el ojialmendra con amargura- Esperaba…esperaba que no te dieras cuenta y no vieras lo mal que estoy.

-No hay nada mal contigo, Sero- le dijo con calma- ¿crees que yo nunca he criticado la manera en que me veo?- un pico de molestia con vergüenza le llegó desde el otro, así que prosiguió antes de que pudiera decir algo- Me veo cómo un zombi que no ha dormido en vida o en muerte, soy consciente del tamaño de mis ojeras, no necesito que nadie me lo señale.

-E-Eso no es cierto, tu eres atr- la vergüenza del ojialmendra iba en aumento y un sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas.

Era una sensación muy incómoda ser consciente de la atracción de otra persona hacia ti; para mala o buena suerte, ya tenía un poquito de práctica en soportarla debido a Kaminari.

-"¿De verdad voy a decir esto?"- se preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que, sí, lo iba a hacer, porque no se le ocurría otra forma de ayudar- Yo…creo que eres bastante atractivo, mucho, demasiado, injustamente- con cada palabra su rostro adquiría más color, su vista clavada tercamente al frente.

Sintió la incredulidad de Sero con fuerza, mezclándose con esperanza, para luego ser contenida con negación y un poco de dolor.

-N-No tienes que decir esas c-cosas, sé que es tu trabajo, pero-

-Es en serio, de verdad lo pienso- se atrevió a mirarlo; su corazón estrujándose por la expresión confusa del pelinegro.

-P-Pero yo c-creí que t-tu- los orbes almendras se dirigieron a la puerta por donde había salido el rubio eléctrico.

-No tengo prohibido querer a dos personas… ¿verdad?- su intención había sido que fuera una respuesta sarcástica, pero acabó siendo una duda honesta.

-N-No, supongo que no- las emociones de Sero se apagaron cómo si les hubieran echado una cubetada de agua helada- P-Perdón por haberte hablado de esa manera, es sólo que desde que ustedes andan juntos me siento…dejado de lado.- admitió con una sonrisa triste.

-Puede decirte que ese no es el caso.- le consoló- Kaminari siempre intenta incluirte y yo adoro pasar tiempo con ambos.

-Aun así- otra ola de malas emociones pasó por el ojialmendra- nunca será cómo lo que ustedes tienen.- murmuró.

Aquella vez si logró darle una sonrisa con una nota de prepotencia.

-De hecho, sí lo es- le dijo con diversión- ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo seguido que "accidentalmente" te toco?- inquirió con una onza de vergüenza y pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-B-Bueno, pareces un tipo algo táctil- intentó razonar el pelinegro con evidente confusión.

-Sólo con Kami y tu sabes muy bien por que es eso- dijo dejando que el otro llegara a su propia conclusión.

-P-Pero eso querría d-decir que…- los ojos de Sero se agrandaron, sentía la emoción que empezaba a burbujear bajo su piel.

-Cuando los tocó a ambos dejo de percibir cualquier sentimiento que no sea mío, es muy liberador- le contó dándole una sonrisa- Sé que tienes un pequeño problema con esa palabra, pero…cuando estoy con ustedes me siento normal, cómo cualquier adolescente- admitió con un poco de pena, bajando la mirada.

Un instante después, sintió una mano en su rostro, animándolo a volver a mirarlo. Si no fuera por la felicidad que emitía Sero, hubiera pensado que algo había hecho mal, porque estaba llorando.

-¿De verdad? ¿Realmente te hacemos sentir así?- le interrogó inclinándose hacia él.

-Sí, s-son especiales- respondió.

Por un momento creyó que Sero lo iba a besar, pero en su lugar apoyó su frente contra la suya. Cerró los ojos bañándose en la paz mutua, por lo que no vio la luz que los rodeó.

Kaminari ni siquiera saltó cuando unas manos lo abrazaron por la cintura y una barbilla se apoyo en su coronilla.

-¿Por fin?- inquirió aun preparándose el sándwich en el que estaba trabajando.

-Aja- contestó una voz despreocupada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó- Quiero saber como llamarte.

-Seroshin-.

No fueron mencionadas, pero he aquí las canciones:

-Lo que al mundo da sabor de La Espada en la Piedra

-Lograrás hacerlo de Anastasia.

También quiero aclarar que, a pesar de ser conscientes de los sentimientos de uno por el otro, Shinsou, Kami y Sero no están todavía en una relación amorosa, mayormente porque Shinsou no se siente preparado para ella. So...eso.


	8. Shindeku

Shindeku

Hitoshi se despertó de un extraño sueño, en el que Kami, Sero y él eran jugadores de voleibol de distintos equipos, de repente no reconociendo donde estaba; no fue hasta que vio al rubio acurrucado contra su pecho y al pelinegro abrazándolo que recordó: Oh, cierto, la Clase A había insistido en darle un lugar en los dormitorios y sus Campanas de Calma habían dormido con él para que pudiera descansar en paz.

No pudo contener una sonrisa, ambos muchachos eran muy tiernos.

Toc, Toc.

Así que eso es lo que le había despertado: había alguien en la puerta a las, miró el reloj, ¿6:55? ¿En sábado?

Con cuidado salió de la cama, agradeciendo que los otros dos fueran soñadores profundos, y atendió la puerta, esperando que no fuera nada grave.

-¿I-Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Midoriya en lugar de un saludo, sus mejillas se estaban coloreando rápidamente.

Por un momento no supo que le había dado esa idea al peliverde, hasta que adquirió consciencia de su torso desnudo.

-O-Oh, uh, p-perdón- se disculpó regresando un momento al dormitorio por una camiseta- Y no, no interrumpes nada- se apresuró a aclarar, seguro de que el otro podía sentir su mortificación y vergüenza- Sólo que, bueno, si queríamos mantener el contacto físico toda la noche, lo mejor era que tuviera bastante piel al descubierto ¿sabes?

-Claro- todavía había una pizca de duda en Midoriya, pero dejó el tema- ¿P-Podemos hablar un rato en el patio?- le preguntó con visible ansiedad.

-No hay problema- contestó de buena gana.

-Nunca me he fusionado- admitió el ojiverde repentinamente.

Llevaban hablando una media hora, cosas pequeñas y sin aparente importancia, aunque había notado que le habían estado dando vueltas al tema de la fusión.

-Yo tampoco lo había hecho hasta…hace un par de meses- contestó, ¿realmente ya llevaba tanto tiempo en U.A?- No es una ocurrencia rara.

-Sí, pero…siento que pude haber ayudado a todos si tan sólo hubiera superado mi miedo antes- dijo Midoriya con una cantidad de culpa sofocante.

Necesitó respirar profundo un momento.

-Según tengo entendido, aun sin ello, has ayudado mucho a tus compañeros- dudo un momento antes de agregar- Especialmente a Shouto y a Bakugou.

La tensión del más bajo fue inmediata.

-Realmente no he hecho nada- lo evadió el peliverde.

-No…tu sabes que no puedo saber todo sólo por percibir las emociones de los demás- comenzó con cuidado- No tengo idea de que clase de historia hay entre los tres, pero puedo decir que agradecen tu presencia, aunque no encuentren como decírtelo en voz alta.

-Ya…ya lo sé- la voz de Midoriya era pequeña- Sólo que no sé por qué, nada más soy un chico sin Quirk y que habla mucho- la honestidad de esas palabras era dolorosa.

-Para ser un Empático, no pareces darte cuenta de como te perciben los demás- le dijo con un poco de sorna, logrando que el más bajo lo mirara con ojos grandes- Me dijeron que adquiriste una Quirk antes de entrar a U.A, un brote tardío, no me interesa el cómo- se encogió de hombros, si era un secreto tan grande que ni por su trabajo podían decírselo, que así fuera- Da igual, porque lo que hace que otros te admiren y se inspiren en ti no tiene nada que ver ni con tu Quirk o tu habilidad Empática- lo miró a los ojos- ni siquiera yo puedo definir de que se trata, no con una sola palabra, empero, sé esto: no deberías dudar de tu valor. Cuando este trabajo termine, yo tendré que irme- era una verdad que sabía, pero no había dicho en voz alta hasta ese momento- y tu quieres seguir ayudándolos ¿verdad? Quieres aprender a fusionarte, por eso me pediste hablar contigo a una hora en que nadie más está despierto, sólo que te estás acobardando a la mitad ¿no es cierto?-

Lágrimas afloraron en ojos verdes, derramándose por sus mejillas; de no haber ya presenciado la sensibilidad del otro Empático, hubiera pensado que se había propasado.

-¿M-Me a-ayudarías a f-fusionarme, Shinsou-kun?- le pidió intentando limpiarse las lágrimas- N-No sé como r-reaccionará el A- m-mi Quirk a la fusión, p-pero-

-Tu no te preocupes por eso- le cortó con amabilidad, no obstante, también firmeza- Venga, te enseñaré a bailar.

El problema de que un Empático estuviera con otro igual era que no había secretos y ambos eran conscientes de ello, también solía ocurrir que intentaban darse terapia mutuamente y acababan discutiendo.

Afortunadamente, ellos no estaban peleando…enteramente. Sus sonrisas eran demasiado fieras para considerarse amistosas del todo.

Desde que Midoriya le había sonsacado que de pequeño deseaba ser héroe, pero que había abandonado por las visiones sociales que se tenían de su Quirk Primordial, y qué él le hubiera señalado su Síndrome de Héroe ("¿Cuantos huesos te has roto exactamente?") al peliverde, sus voluntades estaban muy enfocadas en el otro.

"Voy a ayudarte, quieras o no" se decían con los ojos.

Cualquiera que los viera no sabría si asustarse o reírse.

Habían estado practicando distintos tipos de baile, dejando que la música aleatoria indicara el ritmo; Hitoshi creía que ya era hora de hacer la prueba de fuego y la canción que sonaba en aquel momento era la indicada. Así que, mientras bailaba lentamente con el pequeño peliverde, comenzó a cantar, uno de sus tantos trucos para crear atmósfera.

"Llegó un sueño a ti

En algún lugar

Con un gran aplauso

Aclamado te viste

Alegría sin fin

Había tú al llegar

Una voz insiste

¡En que tu perteneces ahí!~"

Midoriya lo miró un poco avergonzado, la letra parecía estar picando una fibra sensible. Duda, esperanza, cariño, fe, incertidumbre, determinación; cada emoción se elevaba del muchacho en rápida sucesión.

El mundo podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero Hitoshi no era idiota: Había visto cómo trataba All Might al ojiverde y sabía la historia del retiro del Símbolo de Paz, no podía entender todo el panorama, pero veía la conexión.

"Por tu senda irás

Llegarás a tu meta

Un día triunfarás

Y tuyo será el honor

Cada paso a dar, más te acercará

Buscarás bien por doquier

Sin miedo y con ~

Valor~"

Aquel era uno de los bailes más lentos, una especie de vals, si bien le estaban imprimiendo más fuerza conforme el ritmo subía.

Le dio una sonrisa a Midoriya, levantándolo un momento del suelo para hacerlo girar. El movimiento rápido pareció ser lo último que necesitaba el de pecas para que tanto lágrimas cómo canto manaran de su ser:

"¡Por mi senda voy!

¡Llegaré a mi meta!

¡Si lejana está!

¡Fuerte seré yo!

Casa paso a dar, más me acercará

Por cualquier lugar iré

Sin miedo y con~

¡Valor!~"

No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando una luz de un potente verde los envolvió.

Dio un saltó llenó de una energía decidida e incontenible en cuanto terminó de conformarse.

Comenzó a estirarse y a precalentar, asegurándose de que sus músculos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones; también se aseguró de que las suelas de metal de sus deportivas siguieran ahí y que las cintas de captura no fueran a desatarse de su cinturón.

-Hora de ser Héroe- murmuró con una sonrisa antes de salir de U.A.

El Sol ya estaba decreciendo en el horizonte para cuando regresó. Le dolían varios lugares y le preocupaba un poco esa herida que había estado sangrando, pero por lo demás se encontraba perfecto.

¡Había sido un día increíblemente productivo! ¡Estaba tan contento!

Eso hasta que algo se enredó en su cuello, asfixiándolo un poco y mandándolo de espaldas al suelo.

-Auch- se quejó.

Al mirar, vio de cabeza a Shouta-sensei y a All Might, ninguno de los dos tenía una expresión especialmente alentadora.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Shouta-sensei, irónicamente, apretó más su cinta de captura, reduciendo su consumo de oxígeno.

-S-Shindeku- respondió con dificultad.

-Bien, Shindeku, estás en un montón de problemas- le aseguró el pelinegro, comenzando a arrastrarlo de regreso a los dormitorios.

Detrás de ellos, All Might sólo dio un suspiró y negó con la cabeza; por lo visto algunas cosas no cambiaban, fusión o no fusión.

Chapter End Notes

Canciones:

-Baile: Llegaré a mi meta de Hércules

-Fusión: De cero a héroe de Hércules

Quizás no se note tanto cómo debería, pero Shindeku no tiene Quirk


	9. Forzado

Angst adelante, sólo advierto.

Forzado

Debió saber que, en el instante en que las cosas fueran demasiado bien, más temprano que tarde algo saldría horriblemente mal.

-¡Hey, Berenjena!-

También debió intuir que tendría que ver con Bakugou.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, saliendo de una de las tantas posiciones que su Dad le había ordenado practicar temprano por la mañana ("Ya que tantas ganas tienes de salir a la calle y pelear") cómo castigo por lo ocurrido con Shindeku. Creía haber salido más o menos indemne de ese accidente; en cambio el alma del Empático peliverde parecía haberlo abandonado después de hablar a solas con All Might, no quiso preguntar de qué se había tratado la conversación.

-Fusionémonos- exigió Bakugou, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ofreciendo una mano que más parecía una garra.

Se dio un momento para analizar las revueltas emociones del ojirojo: furia, aprensión, negación, determinación y…prepotencia.

-Me niego- respondió con desinterés.

La expresión del rubio explosiva se frunció en algo asesino, pero no le importó, para él se veía como un niño haciendo un berrinche cuando se le negaba lo que quería.

-¿Qué?- le gruñó Bakugou.

-Me escuchaste perfectamente- contestó con calma- Tengo derecho a negarme y lo sabes, lo hice con Mineta.

La sola idea de fusionarse con Mineta hacía que sus tripas se retorcieran con náuseas, además de que el tipo no tenía ningún problema (no del tipo que él resolvía, al menos), sino que era un problema, la verdad, estaban mejor desde que había logrado que lo expulsaran.

-No me compares con esa mierda- escupió Bakugou pasando del enojo a la furia en dos segundos.

-"Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo"- pensó, empero, no dijo nada, ya había dado por acabada la conversación y se preparó para reanudar sus ejercicios.

-¡No me ignores y dime por qué carajos no vas a fusionarte conmigo!- al parecer el rubio no podía mantener un intercambio de palabras sin gritar.

-Porque- comenzó con un suspiro y sabiendo cómo iban a ser tomadas sus palabras- sólo quieres hacerlo para estar al mismo "nivel" que Shouto e Izuku. No tienes ningún interés en arreglar tus tribulaciones, lo único que deseas es demostrar que puedes fusionarte y que tu fusión es más fuerte que la de ellos- explicó preparándose mentalmente.

La ola de caliente furia llegó tal como la esperaba, pero le sorprendió un poco el acompañamiento de una cantidad de celos igual de grande; un instante después, se dio cuenta que era porque había utilizado el nombre de pila de los otros dos.

-"En serio, este tipo es-"- se dijo con desespero.

No debió distraerse, porque Bakugou aprovechó el momentáneo descuido para atraparlo de una muñeca.

-Sólo hazlo- le ordenó el rubio explosivo con tono amenazador.

-Suéltame- exigió copiando el tono del otro.- No voy a hacerlo hasta que quieras arreglar tus problemas emocionales- soltó sin pensar.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!- exclamó el ojirojo creando explosiones en su mano libre- ¡Que a ti te guste estar de asqueroso con Cara Flaca y Pikachu no quiere decir que yo sea igual!-

-No los metas en esto o voy a cerrarte la boca- amenazó con agresividad.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas- lo retó Bakugou con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Se supone que viniste a hacer un trabajo, pero a mí me parece que sólo estás haciendo el tonto por tus sentimientos.

-Al menos yo no soy un cobarde que tiene miedo a decirle la verdad a los dos chicos que quiero- contraatacó- ¡No creas que no puedo sentirlo cada vez que están los tres en una habitación! ¡Das pena!- no se suponía que hiciera conocer sus deducciones de esa manera, menos cuando no estaba seguro de que había de trasfondo, pero estaba colérico.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! ¡YO ODIO A ESE PAR DE BASTARDOS!- el ojirojo era tal cúmulo de negación que le sorprendió no vomitar instantáneamente.

Hitoshi era consciente de lo mucho que le dolería a Izuku y a Shouto, dos chicos que se habían vuelto sus amigos rápidamente, oír aquello y se dejó llevar.

-¡¿QUIERES FUSIONARTE?! ¡BIEN!- gritó apretando la otra muñeca de Bakugou y haciendo algo que nunca había hecho:

Forzar su habilidad en otro.

La luz que los envolvió era de un rojo sangre y parpadeaba cómo un foco que estuviera haciendo cortocircuito.

Había un montón de gente alrededor de Katsuki, ninguno con un rostro definido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- la voz que salió de su garganta no era la suya, era la de un niño.

El círculo de personas comenzó a hablar: hacían preguntas, exclamaban cosas y comentaban otras; querían que respondiera, que hablara con ellos…

O bien, querían que "Shinsou" contestara.

-¡Kacchan!- la voz de un pequeño Izuku fue lo primero que escuchó.

Abrió sus ojos ante el sonido, notando casi instantáneamente que no había un escenario definido alrededor de ellos, pero desestimándolo en favor de admirar al sonriente niño enfrente de él.

-Deku- el apodo salió de su boca sin permiso y sin ser su voz.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Kacchan!- lo ánimo Deku tomándolo de la mano.

Respuestas salían de sus labios sin su permiso, su voz evolucionando poco a poco de la de un niño a una más madura, hasta que logró identificar la del Insomaníaco en ella.

También estaba pasando algo más, las personas alrededor de él habían dejado de responder, sólo se dedicaban a mirarlo con sus rostros cada vez más ensombrecidos; el silencio se estaba solidificando alrededor de él, pesado cómo un montón de ladrillos.

-¡HABLEN, POR FAVOR!- imploró con la voz de Shinsou.

Podía sentirlo, podía sentir su repugnancia y desprecio hacia él, nadie lo quería cerca, le tenían miedo porque podía controlar a otros, pero no era algo que él hubiera pedido, él no quería hacerle daño a nadie, por favor, por favor, alguien-

Pero estaba solo, completamente solo, no había nadie que le quisiera.

Se tapó la boca, decidido a tragarse sus sollozos, sus lágrimas, nadie tenía que ver, debía aprender a controlarse, a controlarlo, dejaría de hacer preguntas y…algo…encontraría algo que pudiera hacer… y…alguien…

Las emociones alrededor de él lo estaban asfixiando, no podía respirar, necesitaba...necesitaba…

Demasiadas voces, demasiado ruido, intentaba gritar que se callaran, pero los gritos no salían de su garganta.

Había perdido a Deku entre el mar de gente y desde ese momento un calor abrasador le estaba quemando el pecho.

También recordaba fugazmente a Todoroki ofreciendo una mano, una mano que quería aceptar y que, sin embargo, había rechazado con agresividad.

Las voces no se callaban, nada malo decían, al contrario, todas eran alabanzas y palabras sobre como sería el más fuerte, el más grande, el mejor, el-

Se tambaleó, las palabras parecían estar acumulándose encima de sus hombros.

Estaba mareado y costaba trabajo siquiera mantenerse en pie, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte, él… él era…él iba a ser…

Un gritó horrible y llenó de dolor le desgarró la garganta, sus ojos no veían nada más allá de los dos infiernos mentales a los que estaba siendo sometido.

Aun gritando se rompió, los dos seres que lo conformaban cayendo desmayados.

Abrió los ojos sólo para cerrarlos inmediatamente, cegado por la blancura de la habitación.

Sin embargo, el interior de sus párpados no estaba oscuro, sino lleno con lo que había visto en la mente de Bakugou.

Tuvo que suprimir un sollozo.

Oh, dios, ¿qué había hecho?

-Hey, Ber- Shinsou ¿estás despierto?- la voz del ojirojo era inusualmente mesurada, quizás parte del efecto de tener una cortina entre ellos.

-Sí…-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Yo…- con sorpresa se dio cuenta que había vergüenza y remordimiento viniendo de Bakugou, que estaba intentando disculparse.

-Y-Yo también- dijo en voz baja- No debí abusar de mi habilidad de esa manera.

-Y yo no debí provocarte- contestó el rubio con voz tensa.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, mutuamente aceptando la no-dicha-del-todo disculpa.

-La gente exige mucho de los que tienen una Quirk fuerte- se atrevió a decir.

-Y dicen mierdas estúpidas de las que no comprenden- contestó el ojirojo.

Silencio.

-Tienes que hablar con Izuku y con Shouto-

Un gruñido fue su respuesta.

-¡No los odio ¿okay?!- fue lo que gritó Bakugou en cuanto tuvo cerca a los objetos de sus afectos- ¡Incluso los tolero ¿entienden?!-

-¿K-Kacchan?- Izuku parecía un poco asustado de las repentinas palabras "amables"

Shouto sólo parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡Lo que oyeron!- gruñó el rubio explosivo alejándose pisando fuerte y con el rostro rojo.

Hitoshi se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración.

-"¿Por qué mi trabajo nunca puede ser fácil?"-

Canciones con las que escribí esto:

-Mientras están discutiendo: Nadie me va a dominar de Spirit

-En la mente del otro: Por siempre tu amistad de El Dorado


	10. Shinkugou

Un poco de Soft!Kacchan para recompensar el angst del capítulo anterior ;3

Shinkugou

-Por el amor de todo, Bakugou, debe haber algo que quieras bailar- se quejó después de cuarenta y tres minutos de estar intentando encontrar una canción- No estás asustado de intentar fusionarte nuevamente ¿verdad?- bromeó aunque bien sabía que no era el caso.

-¡Claro que no!- fue la inmediata respuesta del ojirojo- ¿Cuál es tu maldita prisa? ¿Acaso tanto deseas irte?-

Aquello hizo que se detuviera un momento, más al percibir el tinte de vergüenza en el otro.

-¿Acaso…estás retrasándome para que no me vaya?- inquirió perplejo.

Un sonido inhumano se escapó de la garganta del rubio explosivo, pero se negó a contestarle, dándole la espalda.

Hitoshi rodó los ojos con más afección que desespero, empezaba a comprender porque su Dad hacía esa expresión tan seguido.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso y ven, creo que se me ha ocurrido algo- le dijo usando el control remoto para, por quincuagésima vez, cambiar la pista.

Una melodía llena de tambores llenó el jardín y comenzó a bailar, dándole una sonrisita a Bakugou cuando le mandó una mirada asesina sobre su hombro.

-Debes estar bromeando- murmuró el rubio.

-Oh, vamos, es totalmente tu canción, no lo niegues- dijo con una risa, aun tamborileando con sus pies al ritmo de la música- A menos, claro, que no sepas cantar- lo retó.

Por supuesto, esa era la manera correcta de hacer que Bakugou hiciera lo que tú querías.

-¡Poderoso rey seré, sin oposición!- cantó el ojirojo, quizás con demasiada potencia, pero en tono.

-Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león que no tenga mechón- contestó siguiendo la letra, aun así, se ganó una mirada envenenada.

-Nunca ha habido alguien así, seré la sensación- Bakugou se acercó con una de esas sonrisas que daban escalofríos- Observa como rujo ¡Yo te causó un gran temor!-parecía querer intimidarlo a pesar de que era más alto que él.

-Pues a mi no me parece nada excepcional- entonó con desinterés, teniendo que esquivar una explosión dirigida a su cara.

Su baile parecía más una pelea de entrenamiento y a Hitoshi no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, cualquier cosa que hacía el ojirojo acababa siendo más violento de lo debido (incluido cocinar), no obstante, no le molestaba, era un poco divertido.

-Y con cada criatura compartir/Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír/Lo que el Rey Katsuki tiene que decir-

-¡Quiero ya ser un Rey! ¡Quiero ya ser un Rey! ¡Quiero yaaaaaaaaaaaaa ser UN REY!-

Ambos terminaron chocando sus brazos, parando el último golpe del otro, siendo rodeados por una luz de un rojo claro.

-¿Hitoshi-kun, estás aquí?- la voz de Deku le alertó de la llegada de justamente las dos personas que quería ver.

-¿Para que nos- oh- el Bastón de Caramelo fue el primero en verlo.

-Shinkugou es el nombre, par de idiotas- les dijo a modo de saludo exhibiendo una sonrisa de lado.

-M-Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo Deku nervioso.

-El placer es todo mío- contestó dando un paso hacía delante.

Con diversión vio como los otros dos muchachos se ponían en posiciones defensivas, esperando que los atacara. Que lindos~

-Boom- susurró creando una explosión a sus espaldas, haciendo que brincaran.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para saltar y…pasar un brazo por el respectivo cuello de cada joven, abrazándolos contra sus hombros.

-Estoy tan feliz de hablar con ustedes, pequeños imbéciles- dijo básicamente restregando su cara contra las hebras verdes y las blancas.

Un ruidito de una inhalación de aire entrecortada le llegó de ambos muchachos.

-No tendría que decirles esto porque es obvio, pero al parecer sus cerebros son demasiado pequeños para sumar dos más dos así que: Los amo ¿les quedó claro, maldita sea? No me hagan tener que decirlo más seguido, es horroroso, pero cierto, los amo ¿okay?-

-K-Kacchan- Deku estaba llorando, como era su mal costumbre, abrazando la parte de atrás de su camisa- ¿d-de verdad?-

-Claro que sí, nerd- respondió con un bufido cariñoso.

-¿Quién diría que puedes ser romántico, Bakugou?- Halfie estaba usando ese tono que indicaba que tenía esa sonrisita insufrible en su hermosa cara.

-Vuelve a utilizar esa palabra en referencia a mí y- se detuvo a media frase cuando proceso algo.

¿Kacchan? ¿Bakugou? Pero si él, es decir, ellos…

Volteó sobre su hombro y se encontró con el Insomaníaco apoyado contra un árbol, le saludó con una mano murmurando "Luego me lo agradeces".

Oh, ese bastardo estaba muerto.

Canciones:

-Baile: Yo quisiera ya ser un Rey de El Rey León

-Fusión: Un verdadero héroe nació (Parte I) de Hércules


	11. Reunidos

Canciones con las que escribí esto:

-Esté es mi hogar de Spirit

-Viaje tiempo atrás de Anastasia

Reunidos

Despedirse de la Clase A había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado y eso que su mente lo había estado torturando con ese hecho desde el día que había formado a Shinkugou.

Mayormente, le había dolido más por las reacciones de los demás que las suyas propias, de sí mismo ya esperaba las lágrimas y el sentimiento de desolación, pero…

No había esperado necesitar diez minutos para convencer a Sero y a Kaminari de soltarle, reiterándoles una y otra vez que les llamaría cada vez que pudiera y que, cuando fueran mayores, se aseguraría de visitarlos donde quiera que estuvieran.

Tampoco la cantidad de tristeza que lo había golpeado en cuanto dejo de estar en contacto con sus Campanas de Calma.

Uraraka y Deku se sostenían mutuamente mientras lloraban.

Ashido, Tsuyu y Momo tenían una expresión inconsolable.

Hagakure iba a romper sus guantes de tanto estrujarse las manos.

Aoyama, Ojiro, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shouji y Jirou estaban haciendo un valiente intento de contener sus lágrimas.

Bakugou y Shouto se habían sumido en un silencio tenso y gélido, ninguno de los dos parecía poder mirarle a los ojos.

Satou y Koda tenían la vista clavada al suelo.

Iida intentó darle una despedida en toda forma, con uno de sus pequeños discursos, pero las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta después de dos frases.

Al final, todos lo habían estrujado en un último abrazo grupal antes de verse forzados a dejarlo ir.

Todavía dolía.

¿Así se sentía cada vez que acababa un trabajo? ¿O era sólo él? No iba a poder sobrevivir otro sin importar cual fuera la respuesta.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Hizashi le recordó que se suponía que estaba cenando.

-Estoy- iba a contestar con una mentira, pero en ese instante una lágrima bajo por su mejilla- igual.- terminó con sinceridad, de cualquier forma, no es como si pudiera mentirle a sus padres.

-Eso es…bueno, no es perfecto, pero sí…- el adulto de ojos verdes había comenzado con emoción, pero se detuvo antes de decir algo que se pudiera oír mal- Anyway, tenemos buenas noticias- informó recuperando su luminosa sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias?- repitió sin entender.

-Aquí tienes- Shouta le extendió una hoja impresa, había algo de diversión en su expresión.

-"Petición de transferencia permanente"- leyó con ojos cada vez más grandes- ¿Q-Qué es esto?- interrogó intentando contener su esperanza.

-Well, resulta que la Clase A ha decaído bastante los últimos días- la sonrisa de Hizashi era demasiado alegre para tan malas noticias- Incluso hicieron que Shouta les hiciera una exanimación rápida para confirmar su estado y que requerían de un Empático de planta.-

-P-Pero hay uno en su clase- protestó débilmente, recordando a Izuku y su deseo de seguir ayudando a sus compañeros.

-Uno que tiene dos novios muy posesivos que no le dejan fusionarse con nadie más- dijo su Dad con algo que fingía ser exasperación, pero en realidad era cariño.

-Eso no es posible, ni Shouto ni Bakugou serían tan- la epifanía lo golpeó como un ladrillo- Están fingiendo.- aseveró sin saber exactamente que sentía al respecto.

-Tonterías- lo desestimó su Papa- Yo mismo he visto lo tristes que están.

-Y yo he confirmado que su estado emocional no es el adecuado- Shouta sacó una pluma y la balanceó entre sus dedos- Así que si quieres el trabajo, sólo tienes que firmar y hacer tus maletas.-

No recordaba haberse movido tan rápido en su vida.

-¡Ya llegaron, ya llegaron!- la voz emocionada de Hagakure se oía a veinte metros de distancia, al tiempo que sus botas podían ser vistas corriendo de regresó a los dormitorios.

Shouta sabía que sus estudiantes no iban a obedecer cuando les dijo que se quedaran dentro y esperaran pacientemente, pero al menos deberían haber sido más sutiles.

Una ola de nervios, emoción y alegría dio con él desde su hijo y, al mirarle, notó que sus ojos estaban brillantes y una sonrisa apenas contenida se pintaba en sus labios, prácticamente estaba brillando.

Después de dos semanas de sólo sentir una nube negra y tóxica alrededor del muchacho, aquello era cómo una bocanada de aire fresco.

-"Umph, supongo que puedo perdonárselos por esta vez"- pensó al tiempo que se hacía a un lado.

La clase A entera tacleó al pelimorado, siendo Kaminari y Sero los primeros en llegar a su lado, por poco mandándolo al suelo. Alzó una ceja con algo de asombro cuando vio que incluso Todoroki y Bakugou se encontraban ahí, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer consigo mismos, pero presentes; pronto fueron arrastrados por el abrazo colectivo.

Hitoshi reía y sollozaba a un tiempo, aceptando las muestras de cariño cómo quien acepta el agua después de muchos días sin ella.

Lo siguiente que pasó le hizo desear que Hizashi los hubiera acompañado:

Los veintes jóvenes brillaron un instante, todavía perdidos en su felicidad, siendo remplazados con una enorme figura de cabello multicolor y ojos de caleidoscopio; un momento de sorpresa y una carcajada fue todo lo que logró antes de desvanecerse, dejando atrás una pila de adolescentes enredados y aun riendo.

Aquello había sido…ni siquiera se le ocurría como definirlo.

Todo lo que sabía era que su hijo estaba en el lugar adecuado.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero que este AU, escrito casi enteramente en una semana y en un brote frenético de inspiración, haya sido de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario o favoritos son más que agradecidos 3


End file.
